Weapon of War
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Summary: A weapon that was made for war, to kill, to murder in cold blood without any guilt to weigh it down. Now it sleeps, till it is called upon once again. That day has come. FFVII ACKH crossover. Future yaoi. Have to vote please if you can.[ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

AN: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts don't belong to me so don't sue me or I'll get my pet chinaware on ya all!!!!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Summary: A weapon that was made for war, to kill, to murder in cold blood without any guilt to weigh it down. Now it sleeps, till it is called upon once again. That day has come.

Crossover: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

Warnings: some gore I guess the way you see it and future yaoi and lemons just as long as I don't get caught!!! Remember people I don't want to be reported for the lemons I do it because there are some people that are starved for it and can't reach them because their computers block them or the schools do so please don't hurt me if I take pity on them!!

P.S. : Attention people I will be doing a voting thing for the pairings and it's going to be yaoi so if you don't like that too bad!!! At the end of this chapter I'll have them up for you to chose and if there are some you want that I don't have suggest them to me or ones that I have forgotten about!!! It must be a anyone/Riku pairing though! Another note Riku's the uke of this fic!!!!!

Ok I've been rambling far too long to on with the story!!

**Weapon of War**

Chapter one: The beginning of a weapon

Blood. It was everywhere. A never-ending sea of the life giving liquid. No matter how hard you looked there was no life around just the blood and the bodies that spilled it. The worst part of it was HE, a boy no older then four years was staring with a blank face into the red blood. The liquid splattered his body, on his clothes, on his pale skin, on his silver hair bloody stains imprinted into his psyche till the day he died. Blank empty eyes moved to his right hand finding a weapon in his said hand, digits curled around the cool metal blood dripping off the blade in small little rivers. Soon he aged a year younger changing into a smaller boy in body.

"You did well my little puppet," a deep smooth voice stated in satisfaction, "Creating you was a good idea. Using the cells of Jenova and the famous General Sephiroth along with other strong SOLDIER cells has made the perfect weapon."

The silver haired boy's head twitched up in recognized realization, responding to the word Jenova coming from his creator's mouth a small spark of fire in his dead sea blue-green eyes.

" . . . . . Mother . . . . . . ?" the silver haired boy whispered.

"Hmm? . . . sigh . . . sadly my little puppet you fail to have a soul," the man muttered to himself pondering his weapon's flaw, " . . . no matter you'll develop one eventually. At least my experiment is better than that fools, what was his name . . . . Hojo . . . . hump your far better then the experiment Sephiroth. Your development is almost on par to Sephiroth's level and I haven't even injected you with Mako yet," the man said to his puppet not minding he didn't get any response, "Your body would have to grow more for me to implant that program into your system to keep you under control but it'll have to wait. Let's see how they'll react to a three-year-old weapon. Three years of training and the end results came out more than I could have ever dreamed of. All is left is injecting you with Mako and activating your ultimate form," the smooth voice stated in glee. "Recreation Intelligence: Kaiser Ultima code names R.I.K.U. activate next state."

With a jerk the silver haired boy was brought down to his knees, his creator walked up to the small figure a tube of some sort in hand with a very impressive needle attached at the end. Roughly the scientist shoved the needle into the boy's neck not worried of hurting the boy fore he knew he couldn't feel anything. Then green glowing liquid traveled through the clear tube till it reached the needle at he end slowly entering the boy's body. With the first few ounces of Mako entering the silver haired boy's blood stream he started to respond to the doses negatively causing his small boy to jerk away from the doctor at the same time clawing at his neck in desperation.

"No! You stupid boy!" the scientist bellowed in anger roughly pushing his creation on the ground holding him down till all of the pure Mako was injected in his small body.

After some struggling all of the pure Mako was drifting through his veins, at first the young one's body was rejecting the liquid but soon slowly fused with R.I.K.U.'s blood. With a sigh of relief the doctor let go detaching the needle from the boy's neck then examined the small figure carefully. His creation's sea blue-green eyes now had an intense glow to them but still were dead with no life unaware of emotions, feelings, anything that had to do with being human.

"Get up," the doctor barked out harshly.

His puppet obeyed showing no sign of being fused with Mako except for his eyes.

"Let's see how your new appendages are doing shall we?" the doctor asked with sadistic pleasure. "Now!"

With that command the boy doubled over in pain digging his finger nails into his arms drawing blood and adding to the puddles around him. Agony shot through the boy's back something was pushing outwards from his back of his body ripping and tarring the muscles and skin on his quickly swelling back. That was the starting point of his soul forming at that moment giving him the feelings of pain; Riku opened his mouth and screamed. That horrible sound of a tortured child echoing through out the huge room going on and on. Only for a moment a chill went down the doctor's spine a small split of pity directed towards the boy but it soon disappeared telling himself that he wasn't really human something that didn't really needed to be pitied. With on final scream black feathers burst through the small child's back spraying blood everywhere, falling to his knees, the doctor's creation at that moment was crying for the first time with no one to council him no one at all but instead of clear water he was crying tears of blood. Behind him were blood soaked wings his life liquid dripping down the smooth pure black feathers in rivers.

"Good they came out perfectly," the scientist commented with satisfaction, "all that is left now -"

Before he could finish his sentence there was a sound of fingers snapping triggering project R.I.K.U. to attack. To attack his own creator. The doctor didn't even have time to scream before his own creation impaled him with his discarded sword black wings opening to its full wing span feathers falling slowly down to the floor like black rain.

"H-how c-could t-t-this h-happen . . . . ?" the old scientist coughed out along with his blood.

"Simple. You don't deserve to have such a great weapon. So I took the liberty of implanting a chip that would only allow me to control him when you weren't looking in its first stage of being awakened," a gravely voice answered with insane glee.

Walking out of the shadows to reveal none other then Dr. Hojo in all his sick glory.

"Y-You! Bas-Bastard, I-I should o-of s-seen this c-coming!" the older doctor growled out in a pained voice.

With a gesture of Hojo's hand Riku jerked his weapon out of his creator's body with a sickening sound of metal exiting flesh and bone. The old man's body crumpled down to the floor his blood creating another puddle of blood in the room.

"Don't worry old friend I'll take good care of project R.I.K.U. for you," Hojo smiled insanely hands behind his back white coat swishing when he turned his back on the now dying doctor. "Come along Riku your task here is done."

That was the last thing the old doctor heard and saw. His creation walking away from his dying body behind his hated enemy onyx wings retracting back into the small boy's body. Soon everything went dark.

"Now that was taken care of you belong to me now," Hojo stated with smug satisfaction, "I'll just start were he left off but for now I'll put you to sleep till I have time to work on you."

Silence was all he got for an answer but he didn't mind there was always room for improvement. Once they reached the crazed doctor's lab he motioned the lifeless boy to lie on the only medical table in the room. Obeying like a good puppet Hojo came up to his side needle in hand. Lifting the boy's arm upward he shoved the needle into his puppets vein injecting the drug.

"There now that wasn't so hard was it my pet," the black haired man cooed mockingly.

Before darkness claimed him the small boy noticed a young man enter through the door with long silver hair and glowing sea blue-green eyes just like his.

"Ah Sephiroth nice of you to come I -"

Those cool glowing eyes were all he saw before sleep took him. Then he heard and saw no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With a startled gasp a eighteen year old Riku jerked up in bed breathing in deeply shaken from the dream he was having. That was the second time he had that dream but for some reasons he could never remember the people in his dreams names just details that stuck out the most like that one man's glowing eyes so much like his own.

Sighing in frustration the silver haired teen wiped the sweat off his brow glancing over at his alarm clock it read 3:45 in the morning to early to start getting ready for school. With the last of his will he forced the recent dream to the back of his head and soon fell back to sleep this time dreaming of his friends Sora and Kairi along with his adventures on other different worlds. It was indeed a good dream.

- End of chapter one.

**Sorry people the voting takes up most of the fic! Sorry again!!!**

**K here are the options so far!! Oh and for this you have to be very open minded Do you want:**

0 Sora - Very popular but not enough ones with Riku as uke and Sora as seme.

0 Sephiroth - I would like to see more of this pairing.

0 Kadaj - never seen the pairing yet put hope to be the first if he wins!

0 Loz - Same goes for this one.

0 Yazoo - and this one.

0 Cloud - plenty of these but at the same time not enough of it.

0 Rude - never seen it yet and I don't know if I want to but I have an open mind.

0 Reno - really want to see this somewhere but haven't so far.

0 Rufus - haven't seen it but want to.

0 Vincent - same here.

0 Cid - your choice not mine, have an open mind k!!

0 Barret - . . . . . don't really want to think about it but I'll do it if ya want it and if it wins.

0 Zack - Never seen it but I'm dying to see it somewhere.

0 Denzel - I'll work something out with the ages if it wins.

0 Xemna - the leader and nobody of Xehanort.

0 Ansem/Xemnas/Xehanort - heatless of Xehanort.

0 Real Ansem - blond hair and beard aka: Ansem the Wise.

0 Xigbar - the one with a ponytail and eye patch + scars on his face.

0 Vexen - the man you meet in the beginning of the game in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories game boy game. Long hair that's pale tan or something.

0 Lexaeus - in KH Chain of Memories very short spiky copper brown hair.

0 Zexion - in KH Chain of Memories, silver hair and looks like Cloud's hair style but down instead of spiked up.

0 Saix - long blue-silver hair pointed ears and an X type scar on his face in the middle of his brow reaching half way down his checks.

0 Axel - Red haired pyro!! Come on! You got to know who this is it's obvious!

0 Demyx - short blond hair, likes a guitar as a weapon and kind of looks like Zell from final fantasy 8.

0 Luxord - a bleach blond man with a ponytail and go tee or what you would call a small beard.

0 Marluxia - from KH CoM second person you meet in the game boy game. A pretty boy with long light tan brown hair spiky and in layers.

0 Roxas - don't make me strangle you with a fish! You know who this is!!

0 Seifer - Have to know who this is or you're as dumb as a blond.

0 Raijin (Rai) - kind of hard to know but if you played the game and paid attention well the names you'll know.

0 Hayner - you better know or I'll slap you with a frozen fish!

0 Pence - It'll hit you soon . . . . in the ass!

0 Leon aka (Squall) - don't you dare ask about this one.

0 Hell even the Beast can be voted on! - I'll make it work if he wins! Remember keep an open mind!

0 Auron - remember he's from FF10.

0 Hades - If you don't know his you need to get out more. I put him in the race because some people have wired scene of romance and like I said be open minded even for the bad guys besides if one of the bad guys win it won't be for love for lust and the sort on the bad guys part k!

0 Hercules - It's your choice of picking him I'll make it happen if wins!

0 Aladdin - You're hopeless if you don't know and have an open mind and I'll keep saying it till I die.

0 Jafar - you don't have to choose him people because it's very wrong but I could make it happen your choice.

0 Shan-Yu - from Mulan people and it goes for this one too like Jafar.

0 Captain Li Shang - also form Mulan. Your choice not mine I'm just giving the option.

0 Simba - be sure on this one because it's crossing the species line but if ya want I'll make it happen.

0 Prince Eric - from the little Mermaid.

0 Will Turner - PotC I'll make it work if he wins.

0 Captain Barbossa - disturbing but I'll do it for the fans if they want it.

0 Captain Jack Sparrow - Haven't see it yet and I doubt I will along with doubting getting many votes for this one.

0 Jack Skellington - frightening just thinking about it.

0 Tron - you guys chose.

0 Tidus - Seen it but not very common though.

0 Wakka - Never seen it yet.

0 Tarzan - . . . . . . I don't know if I want to go there but your choice.

0 Peter Pan - Think of an anime version of him and he'll maybe look handsome enough.

0 Captain Hook - he's just one of the choices people.

---these are your choices so far as I can come up with but remember these are suggestions doesn't mean you or I have to like it!!

**LET THE VOTING BEGIN!!!!!**

AN: I have no clue were this story is going really so I'm writing what I can think of so I say what the hell I'll make Riku a weapon! The word that started this story was the word 'blood' and presto you have a first chapter. I'll be trying to update once a week or sooner but I'm not making any promises. If you're up to it suggest things I can never think of to put into this story and I might consider it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts don't belong to me so don't sue me or I'll get my pet chinaware on ya all!!!!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Warnings: some gore I guess the way you see it and future yaoi and lemons just as long as I don't get caught!!! Remember people I don't want to be reported for the lemons I do it because there are some people that are starved for it and can't reach them because their computers block them or the schools do so please don't hurt me if I take pity on them!!

Ok I've been rambling far too long to on with the story!!

**Weapon Of War**

Chapter two: Weapon in Dormant

He was dreaming again but it didn't come out clear at all. What he saw was the color of blue-green light then all of a sudden it shifted to red. It flowed around him like water but it was too thick to b water and it had a dreadful smell like mixture of metal along with something else he could not identify on the whim. He couldn't place it right away but soon realized what it was sickening detachment. It was blood. How is it possible that he was here -- ?

"Riku get up or you'll be late for school!" a voice shouted right next to his ear.

Shifting awake with a groan of protest cracking his sea blue-green eyes open to meet sky blue orbs smiling down at him. For a brief moment his heart skipped a beat upon meeting those expressive eyes then just as it came it disappeared. With an annoyed grunt Riku pushed away that smiling face physically knocking the other boy off the bed. A thump was what he got after, which brought an amused smirk on his lips.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the tall brunette whined rubbing his sore rump. "Here I am trying to be a nice friend and doing you the favor of waking you up for school and you go and shove me off the bed! What gives?!"

"Hump. I was just reacting in defense when I saw a hideous monster inches away from my face that's all," he smirked with satisfaction with his best friend's next reaction.

"Who are you calling hideous monster?! I have you know that I'm quit dashing in looks Riku!" the brunette scowled hosting himself on his feet with flawless grace of an experienced fighter.

"If that's so then how come you haven't had more than one girlfriend Sora?" the silver haired teen teased that got his younger friend to shut up. "Come on don't you have anything to say?"

Sora was beet red from embarrassment knowing his older friend was right. Laughing at the sky blue eyed boy's silence, Riku got out of bed and stood next to the blushing brunette haired teen clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on I'm just messing with you knuckle head. Now get out so I can change. Unless your some kind of pervert and want to stay and watch," Riku joked get an even redder Sora then the last but didn't take much notice one his blue eyed friends reaction to that comment.

After he shooed the brunette out of his room he shut the door to change in peace. Swiftly putting on his cloths and getting ready he was out the door and headed down stairs finding Sora nervously fighting at the kitchen table. Once grabbing a piece of toast he grabbed his best friend and both left out the front door off to school to face the new day.

Through the time after the whole keyblade fiasco the young teenagers grew up in both mental and physical terms. Ironically the younger of the two was taller and the older; yet to this day Riku still couldn't for the life of him figure out how the hell that happened. It frustrated the crap out of him to no end but soon died down to a grudging respect bit by bit getting over the weird phenomenal. Where Riku was lithe and feminine in looks Sora was strong built and handsome, to think in the end you thought it would be the other way around. Lots of things have changed since their adventures over the passing years. Like for example when Sora and Kiri got together but soon after parted ways thinking of each other as siblings then lovers. Anther example was Riku's change mentally he was more open and out going but mostly around his main two best friends. The silver haired teenager asked for help when he needed it and took it upon himself to help others once in awhile if they asked for it or needed it. Sure he was still that cocky young man that loves a challenge but toned it down when growing up. The three's bond also got stronger as well over time even though all of them had other friends they hung out with at school but at the end of the day they all gathered out at the palpu tree on the Destiny Island they played on as children to hang out with each other talking about their day or about their adventures on the other worlds. Laughing with joy and crying with sorrow, the good and the bad it didn't matter as long as they stuck together as a team for all of eternity. They thought nothing could take away their happiness and joy at that those moments. No force in all the worlds could separate them ever again not if they could help it. To bad they were dead wrong. The forces of destiny and fate along with a forgotten past would soon be about to tear one of them apart from the others. Nothing can prevent this path from changing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once classes were over Riku felt mentally exusted for some reason it wasn't like he was bad in school or anything one the contrary he was basically an honor student since he could remember without looking like a book worm, it just came naturally. But today he was tired, spacing out all through his classes while answering the teacher's questions absently and getting all of the correct answers. It was strange in his case why now of all days would he be acting like this? Was it because of those strange dreams he was having lately or something else entirely? He didn't know and didn't want to know anymore. With that behind him once classes were out the silver haired teenager headed home already informing his two friends that he didn't feel like going to Destiny Island that day. Sure they were disappointed and surprised but hand understanding looks on there faces getting the hint he wanted to be left alone. For a moment before Riku departed from his friends saw worry and something else in Sora's sky blue eyes but brushed it off as his imagination and said his goodbyes heading in the direction of his house. He was blissly unaware of the things in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Unknown place- (really I don't know myself)

"Mother said there is one other we need to find to complete our task and we cannot continue it if that one other is not found," a smooth male voice spoke, "he was created not too long after we were so we'll have no problem looking for him. This person is really special to mother for some reason."

"But Kadaj what if he resides in another plane? The worlds are no longer connected we can not go through any worlds at this time," another replied with confusion arguing the fact that the doors to the other worlds were sealed off a couple of years ago.

"No need to worry Yazoo Mother has fixed that for us and granted me the power to open them for a period of time," Kadaj assured slanted eyes glowing with determination, "We leave tonight to search for him."

"So soon?" asked the second oldest in surprise But where would we start? It'll take to long if we look one by one. By the time we even come close to finding a lead Mother would be moved somewhere else."

"That's where our little helper will come in," the silver haired teen replied in exasperation. "You'll meet him later tonight so stop looking at all the negative things that could go wrong already."

"Hump. So we are finally moving to the next stage now?" Loz spoke up interrupting his younger brothers' quarrel.

"Yeah we are so let's go we only have a few hours of sunlight to prepare," the youngest silver haired one stated then walked away with a destination in mind.

-Later that night . . . . -

"Where is he? He should have been here by now!" Kadaj growled out in frustration.

"Don't be so negative Kadaj have patients he'll come," Yazoo with smirk on his feminine face.

The short haired teen glared at this older sibling with heated venom while Loz was chuckling in the background with amusement finding their quarrels quit entertaining to watch. The silver haired teen soon turned his heated glare onto his other older brother not finding anything amusing about his predicament.

After awhile the two older proceeded to snicker and the youngest sulk angrily so they had a long wait ahead of them. Once one and a half hours had passed their 'little helper' finally decided to show up.

Walking out of the shadows was a figure in a black cloak a man to be more precise but his features were hidden by the hood over their head. This man walked with confidence and strength, movements graceful like a well rounded trained warrior. He was a man of battle and action it seemed along with bold in his attacks. He gave off this aurora of defiance indicating he took no shit from anybody.

"Your late," the silver haired leader hissed still a bit angry from his defeat from Yazoo.

"I had something to finish up," spoke the man in the black cloak his voice a smooth baritone.

"So this is him?" The biggest of the three asked staring intensely at the person before them with hard slanted blue-green eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once. I'm only doing this because you can give me the power to exist longer in this world," the guy said flatly, "All I have to do is find your missing brother and in exchange for life, that was the deal. so don't go and pull that backstabbing crap on me alright and I'll try not to do the same."

"Well that's understandable," Yazoo quirked while giving Kadaj a sharp look. "Will you remove your hood? I don't take to kindly to people who hide their face to me."

The man in black was silent for a moment then sighed.

"Fine," was all he said.

Reaching up to his covered head the man smoothly removed the hood revealing a fiery shade of red hair. It was spiky and wildly long giving him a punkish look added by the weird markings below his frightenly bright emerald green eyes. To say he was very handsome in a boyish way making women want to bow down and worship him and be at his beak and call. But his eyes told a story of loss, pain, anger and betrayal.

"Are you satisfied now?" hardened green eyes bore into the long haired young mans.

"Very," Yazoo answered lazy eyes seizing him up from head to toe, "Forgive me for my rudeness."

The red head waved it off.

"Introduce yourself to my brothers," Kadaj instructed to the red haired man in black. "No need to be rude yourself."

"Forgive ME. I am Axel."

- End of chapter two.

Just jottings things down as I go people and would like suggestions for the next chapter.

**K here are the options so far!! Oh and for this you have to be very open minded Do you want:**

0 Sora - Very popular but not enough ones with Riku as uke and Sora as seme.

0 Sephiroth - I would like to see more of this pairing.

0 Kadaj - never seen the pairing yet put hope to be the first if he wins!

0 Loz - Same goes for this one.

0 Yazoo - and this one.

0 Cloud - plenty of these but at the same time not enough of it.

0 Reno - really want to see this somewhere but haven't so far.

0 Rufus - haven't seen it but want to.

0 Vincent - same here.

0 Zack - Never seen it but I'm dying to see it somewhere.

0 Denzel - I'll work something out with the ages if it wins.

0 Xemna - the leader and nobody of Xehanort.

0 Ansem/Xemnas/Xehanort - heatless of Xehanort.

0 Real Ansem - blond hair and beard aka: Ansem the Wise.

0 Xigbar - the one with a ponytail and eye patch + scars on his face.

0 Vexen - the man you meet in the beginning of the game in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories game boy game. Long hair that's pale tan or something.

0 Lexaeus - in KH Chain of Memories very short spiky copper brown hair.

0 Zexion - in KH Chain of Memories, silver hair and looks like Cloud's hair style but down instead of spiked up.

0 Saix - long blue-silver hair pointed ears and an X type scar on his face in the middle of his brow reaching half way down his checks.

0 Axel - Red haired pyro!! Come on! You got to know who this is it's obvious!

0 Demyx - short blond hair, likes a guitar as a weapon and kind of looks like Zell from final fantasy 8.

0 Luxord - a bleach blond man with a ponytail and go tee or what you would call a small beard.

0 Marluxia - from KH CoM second person you meet in the game boy game. A pretty boy with long light tan brown hair spiky and in layers.

0 Roxas - don't make me strangle you with a fish! You know who this is!!

0 Seifer - Have to know who this is or you're as dumb as a blond.

0 Hayner - you better know or I'll slap you with a frozen fish!

0 Leon aka (Squall) - don't you dare ask about this one.

0 Auron - remember he's from FF10.

0 Aladdin - You're hopeless if you don't know and have an open mind and I'll keep saying it till I die.

0 Prince Eric - from the little Mermaid.

0 Will Turner - PotC I'll make it work if he wins.

0 Captain Jack Sparrow - Haven't see it yet and I doubt I will along with doubting getting many votes for this one.

0 Tidus - Seen it but not very common though.

0 Wakka - Never seen it yet.

---these are your choose so far as I can come up with but remember these are suggestions doesn't mean you or I have to like it!!

**LET THE VOTING BEGIN!!!!!**

AN: I have no clue were this story is going really so I'm writing what I can think of so I say what the hell I'll make Riku a weapon! The word that started this story was the word 'blood' and presto you have a first chapter. I'll be trying to update once a week or sooner but I'm not making any promises. If you're up to it suggest things I can never think of to put into this story and I might consider it.


End file.
